


Ambushing the Leaf

by susanna



Category: Naruto
Genre: 10000-30000 words, Alternative Timeline, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susanna/pseuds/susanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the idea for this story when in chapter 365 the members of Hebi discuss whether they should ambush the Leaf in order to get some information. They decide not to, but I began to wonder what would have happened if they had decided differently.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story when in chapter 365 the members of Hebi discuss whether they should ambush the Leaf in order to get some information. They decide not to, but I began to wonder what would have happened if they had decided differently.

I got the idea for this story when in chapter 365 the members of Hebi discuss whether they should ambush the Leaf in order to get some information. They decide not to, but I began to wonder what would have happened if they had decided differently.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I wrote this story only to my own amusement and hopefully yours as well. I don't make any profit with it.

* * *

  
**Ambushing the Leaf**

We had put up our camp on the banks of a river, and I had thought that it was safe to allow the girls to take a bath some hundred meters upstream, but when an hour had passed and Sakura and Hinata still had not returned, I began to become worried. There was still hope that they were just taking their time, enjoying to be among themselves, enjoying to be finally able to get clean �" but I started to think about whom I might send to look for them. None of the boys, obviously, who were now themselves taking a bath a bit downstream, though not so far away that I could not oversee them, nor myself, as my reputation was bad enough as it was, even though, unlike Jiraya, I never spied on naked women. Yamato would do, I thought, and I was just on the point of asking him to go when I heard a commotion in the bushes behind me, and Hinata appeared, yet with her was not Sakura, but a stranger, carrying with him one of the broadswords of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist.

„Kakashi!" Hinata cried. „They have captured Sakura!"

„What?"

„They have captured Sakura, and they want to exchange her for Naruto!"

„What? Who? Akatsuki?"

„No! Sasuke!"

„So you found him...!"

„No. They found us! And they want Naruto as a bait! For Itachi! Don't give him to them!"

I was angry, though not so much at the kidnappers, but at the girls, that they had allowed themselves to be captured, and at myself for allowing them to go so far on their own. I looked at the stranger.

„It is not what you are thinking", he said. „We only captured them when they were fully dressed. And we did not hurt them, nor do we intend to hurt Sakura."

„They want Naruto!" Hinata interrupted him. „Don't let them get him!"

I was trying to concentrate and get through to the heart of the message. Sakura was taken prisoner, yet not by Akatsuki, but by Sasuke, and I thought it unlikely that he would hurt her, so I did not worry too much. Secretly I assumed that she was happy to be with him: finally she had found him �" our search was over.

„Be comforted", I said to Hinata. „We won't give Naruto over. We will find a way to get Sakura back."

„There seem to be some misunderstandings", the stranger said.

„There are no misunderstandings! Suddenly they were all around us and then they said that they wanted Naruto..."

„And you did not notice them in time and did not manage to break free?"

If Sasuke had become as strong as they had told me when they had returned from their mission to Orochimaru, it might have been difficult to break free, I admitted to myself.

„It was not as she says", the stranger tried to interrupt her again.

Slowly I managed to find out what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me, I don't make any profit with this story, and the rights of the authors are, of course, not touched in any possible way.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me, I don't make any profit with this story, and the rights of the authors are, of course, not touched in any possible way.

* * *

They had been bathing when Hinata had sensed some people behind her in the bushes that grew at the riverside: The stranger who was now standing before me and a kunoichi. She and Sakura had turned around, trying to find out more and to decide whether it would be better to stay in the river or to swim to the riverbank.

Then they heard the woman shouting at the man: „What are you thinking! Staring at two naked girls!" and saw her knocking him out.

The two girls looked at each other, wondering what that meant, and swam back to the bank to retrieve their weapons and clothes and see what was going on.

They found the kunoichi, threatening them with a kunai.

„Hurry up! Dress yourselves!" she said, and they obeyed, as this was what they themselvses wanted to do. They did not find their weapons however �" obviously they had been taken.

„Don't worry", Sakura told to Hinata. „I am better at hand-to-hand combat anyway.

„So am I", Hinata replied.

They were not really afraid, as there was but one opponent and she did not seem to be particularly dangerous. Not even as the man regained consciousness and came out from under the bushes they got worried.

„It's still two against two", Sakura wispered to Hinata.

„So you are the two young kunoichi from Konoha", the man said.

„Indeed we are", Sakura replied. „I am sorry that I have not yet had the time to put my forehead protector on. I wanted to wait until my hair had dried. But here it is!" She put it forth and showed it to their two enemies. „So if now you would be so kind as to return us our weapons and let us go!"

„Ah, we will soon be so kind, young lady", the man said. „We just want to ask you some questions."

„Which we won't answer."

„That we'll see, young lady", he replied, lowering his sword.

Sakura punched him, making him fall over. He seemed not to have expected the blow, having not even tried to parry it.  
„This was not very ladylike", he said, supporting himself on his arms.

To Hinata's and Sakura's surprise, his companion did not try to help him.

„Our weapons please", Sakura told her.

„First you answer the questions."

„So which are they", Sakura replied in an increasingly angry tone. She could not really take her opponent seriously.

„What information do you have concerning Akatsuki and Uchiha Itachi?"

Sakura froze �" being threatened with a kunai or even a sword had not had this effect.

„Akatsuki and Itachi?" she repeated, trying to put two and two together.

„You understood me well. Akatsuki and Itachi."

„We might make a deal", Sakura said, pausing after each single word. „I tell you what I know about Akatsuki and Uchiha Itachi, and you tell me what you know about Uchiha Sasuke �" most of all where he is."

The man and the woman looked at each other, trying to come to a decision, when they heard a voice from behind the bushes: „No need to search any longer!" and Sasuke himself stepped forward. Behind him was the third of his teammates, a giant of a man.

„Sakura-chan �" Hinata", Sasuke said, greeting them both with a slight nod.

Sakura stood motionless.

„You did not put a genjutsu on her?" the man with the sword asked after some seconds.

Sasuke shook his head. „Of course not �" why shoud I? Now speak! What do you know about Akatsuki and Itachi?"

„They are after Naruto", she answered when she could breathe again. „They want the Kyuubi that's inside him. They want to extract it, and then he will die."

„We know that already", he said. „Though, I admit, the last part of it I did not know. I am rather looking for information about their whereabouts, most of all Itachi's."

„So you are still trying to kill him."

„Certainly."  
„Listen, Sasuke, we have come to search for you, we want you to return to Konoha."

Hinata told me that he had swallowed and blinked when he heard that, but that he had managed to get calm again within less than a second.

„Stupid as ever. You will not understand that I won't return."

„Ah, Sasuke, don't speak like that to a young lady", his companion intervened, who by now had managed to recover from the blow and sit up. „Even if she does not behave very ladylike", he added, rubbing the spot where the haematome began to show.

„Now, tell us what you know about Akatsuki's locations!"

„Nothing. We never had to look for them, they always came to look for us. We finished one of them off when they captured Gaara, and we defeated two others when they had come to Konoha."

„Not Itachi, I hope."

„No. But we have met him several times. We have reason to believe that it is him personally who tries to get Naruto. Even Kakashi fears him."

„Well, I don't." He turned to his companions. „Now, this was a complete waste of time. She does not know anything we have not known before. We should bind them and leave them somewhere where they can be found and freed by their companions and hope that we can put some distance between them and us before this happens."

„Wait a bit", the kunoichi said. „What about this Naruto you are talking about. The Jinchuuriki. He is not with you, is he?"

„He is", Sakura said. „Sasuke, Naruto and myself, we have been looking for you all the time."

„You don't have to tell me that. I know it."  
„We could capture him and use him as a bait", the kunoichi suggested. „Then this would not have been a waste of time."

„As a bait? You cannot do that, Sasuke! You should still care enough for him not to risk his life like this."

„We cannot just capture him", he said. „He's too strong for that, and probably too well protected. We should rather think about getting away from here now that they know where we are."

„Wait, Sasuke", said the man. „This Naruto, the Jinchuuriki, he used to be your friend..."

„My teammate."

„And he still considers himself your friend, as I have understood."

„He will always do so", Sakura said. „Sasuke, come home with us."  
„Now, if he ist too strong to be captured, and if he still thinks of himself as your friend, then it might work to ask him whether he will come with us of his own free will."

Sasuke was silent, thinking for a few seconds before he said to Sakura: „You may tell Naruto that he can join us if he so much longs to see me again. He might be helpful to us to attract Itachi."

Sakura stared at him, not knowing what to say.

„It does not work like that", the other man said. „This is not how one invites a friend." He turned to Sakura. „Tell this Naruto, the Jinchuuriki, that Sasuke invites him to be his companion again, and that in return he offers him his protection against Itachi."

„What?" Sakura said. „You don't mean that. You want to use him as a bait, you don't want to protect him."

„He will be as safe with us as with anyone. Maybe safer." Sasuke said.

„I won't pass your message on. I won't let Naruto be used by you."

„Ah, fine", said Sasuke's teammate. „Then I will do it myself. Where can I find your people?"  
„You don't expect me to tell you this."

„It might be too dangerous for you to go to their camp", Sasuke said. „They might decide to keep you with them."

„We can keep one of the girls to ensure my safety. The loud, violent one, I suggest. The silent, gentle one will show me the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, I don't write this story for profit, and the rights of the owners are of course not touched in any way.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, I don't write this story for profit, and the rights of the owners are of course not touched in any way.

* * *

So this was how the stranger had come to us.

„Don't worry about the girl", he said. „We haven't hurt her and we don't intend to hurt her. And neither do we want to exchange her for Naruto. She is just staying with my team in order to make sure that I will return safely. Naruto may decide freely. Where is he anyway?"

„Downstream, swimming in the river."

„It's no use", Yamato intervened. „Naruto belongs to our team, he cannot leave on a whim in order to join you. Return to your team and send Sakura back �" if she is not with us in a reasonable amount of time, we will get her back."

„I would prefer to tell my message to Naruto, the Jinchuuriki, himself."

„I'd prefer that too, Yamato", I said. „It's a new situation, and we should discuss it all together as a team."

„What's new about it? Our task is to retrieve Sasuke and take him back to Konoha, not to give Naruto over to him."

„Well, it would seem to me that at least one thing has changed: We have found him now, so we won't have to search any more. We should discuss now how we can persuade him to come back with us. The only alternative is to fight him and his team and take him back to Konoha by force."

He did not answer, and it for a moment it occured to me that he might think this a viable alternative.

„Go and fetch the boys", I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, I don't make any profit with this story, and the owners' rights are not touched.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, I don't make any profit with this story, and the owners' rights are not touched.

* * *

They came, loud and exhausted from the physical exercise, but they got silent when they saw the stranger.

„You see, we have a visitor tonight", I said. „Naruto, he has a message for you."

Naruto looked at him in amazement, and the stranger seemed to measure him with his eyes.

„Don't listen to him, Naruto!" Hinata said. „They want you as a bait for Itachi!"

Judging from his looks, Naruto was not able to put two and two together.

„Let the messenger speak his message himself", I said to Hinata.

„So you are Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki", the stranger began.

„Yes, I am �" so what is your message?"

„I am Houzuki Suigetsu from Kirigakure, currently travelling under the command of Uchiha Sasuke - "

„Sasuke �" you are travelling with him �" where is he?"

„Not far away. I remember your name, by the way, from the Grand Naruto bridge, that we passed on our journeys. He stood there for a while and looked at it and it seemed, he remembered you."

He knows his job, I thought. By now, Naruto was staring open-eyed at him, not able to think any more.

„Now he is asking you to be his companion once again and help him in his search for Itachi, and in exchange for this he offers you his protection against Akatsuki and against Itachi in particular."

„Damn", said Naruto. „I don't need anyone's protection. I can pretty well protect myself."

Sasuke should have warned his messenger, I thought. He should have known Naruto better.

„Naruto, don't listen to him", Hinata said again. „He just wants you as a bait to catch Itachi. He does not care for you as a companion, and he does not care to protect you."

„It's quite out of the question that you go", said Yamato. „He's a traitor, he has attempted to kill you more than once �" we won't let you go with him."

„My message was for Naruto, not for the rest of you."

„Still he cannot decide by himself, because he is, as you can well see, a member of our team. Our mission is not to kill Itachi but to take Sasuke back to Konoha, and Naruto cannot quit this mission in order to help Sasuke on his hapless quest."

„But if I go with him on the condition that afterwards he returns with me to Konoha?" Naruto asked. „Then it would all be in the service of our mission."

„I cannot speak for him here", Suigetsu said. „You will have to discuss this with himself."

„You should not ask this of Sasuke", I intervened. „You don't know what awaits him at Konoha when he returns �" certainly a trial, and then maybe prison, maybe death, depending on whether they call it desertion in times of peace or desertion in times of war."

„I did not know that."

„This is why I tell you."

„I thought that you wanted him back home again just as Sakura and I do."

„I want him home indeed, but even more I want him safe and alive. You should know what awaits him so that you can take everything into account when you make your decision."

„There is nothing to decide", said Yamato. „If you leave us without permission, if you quit your team and your mission, you will be regarded as a traitor just like Sasuke himself."

He must have noticed my troubled looks, because after some seconds he continued to speak: „And there is simply no question of letting you go. Sasuke has shown more than once that he does not care for the village, nor his teammates, nor yourself. Hinata is right, he does not want you as a companion because he values you, he simply wants you as a bait, because you are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. You should value yourself higher than to act as his bait. We value you higher. We want you alive. We won't let you go with Sasuke."

„It's not that simple", I interrupted him. „We should take into consideration that Sasuke might indeed be better able to protect Naruto against Itachi than we are."

„You fear Itachi."

„I do. Every man who is right in his mind should fear him." I hesitated before I went on. „I have thought a lot during these past three years. Sasuke, when he has finally developed his full potential, is indeed the only one who can defeat Itachi. We should have spoken to him more openly when he was a kid, supporting him in his ambition, telling him to take his time, wait till he is grown up. Maybe then he would not have left."

For the first time I had spoken aloud the thoughts that had haunted me since Sasuke's departure.

„That's not the point", said Yamato. „He might be better able to protect Narauto �" but does he care to do so?"

„He cares", Suigetsu suddenly said. „He does not know how to talk politely, but he does care. This is why I and my companions follow him."

I looked at Naruto, I saw the longing in his face. I did not want to break his heart, I did not want to lose him as I had lost Sasuke, I did not want him to have to make such a cruel decision.

„You have my permission to go", I said. „You may follow your heart. Decide for yourself."

To my surprise he did not jump up and run at the stranger as I had expected him to do, but remained silent and thoughtful for a long time.

„I wish to go", he said. „At least to see him and talk to him once again. But if I realize that I cannot trust him, I can come back, can't I?"

„Any time you want", I said. „You go with my permission and you will be welcome back again when you want to return."

I won't make the same mistake twice, I thought.

„You cannot do this", Yamato said.

„I can. This is my responsibility. I am in charge of this mission, and I can decide. - You know what, Naruto? I will go with you and see myself whether he is to be trusted. Besides, someone has to accompany Sakura back home."

Yet the truth was that his words had made me remember that I longed to see Sasuke just as much as he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money with the story, the rights of the owners are not touched by this in any way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money with the story, the rights of the owners are not touched by this in any way.

* * *

They had neither fettered nor gagged Sakura, and we found her talking animatedly to the second man among Sasuke's team-mates. Sasuke himself and the kunoichi sat a few metres away from them, watching them silently.

When he saw us, he jumped up:

„What's this?" he shouted. „We had agreed that we would invite Naruto to join us �" not Kakashi."

„Calm down", Suigetsu said. „He wanted to see whether his little boy will be safe with you."

„You are still a child", Sasuke said to Naruto. „Not able to judge for yourself."

Naruto looked at him but he did not let himself be provoked. To tell the truth, both him and me were too overcome with our feelings to think or say anything.

„And he wanted to see whether his other little boy was faring well."

Sasuke stared first at him, then at me. Sakura giggled.

„In fact I mostly wanted to make sure that Sakura gets safely back to our camp", I said.

Sasuke still stared.

„I must apologize for my young captain", Suigetsu said. „He is a very powerful shinobi, but otherwise still a boy, and he has not yet learnt how to behave appropriately on an occasion like this. So let me first introduce the rest of our team to you: This is Karin, this is Juugo."

I introduced Naruto and myself, then we were invited to sit down and share their meal with them. Juugo and Suigetsu prepared the food, Sakura helped them to my great surprise, and Karin too helped after having been asked to do so several times. Sasuke watched and grumbled, none of his team-mates dared to ask him to help.

The situation seemed absurd. A few hours ago we had been pursuing them, one hour ago they had taken Sakura and Hinata captive �" now they were treating us as guests, and Sakura had already made friends with one of them.

Maybe it was because everything seemed clear: I would return with Sakura, and Naruto would stay. I recalled our original mission: Find Sasuke and take him back to Konoha. There must be a way to convince him, I thought, a way that did not include binding him and bringing them there by force.

He joined our circle only when the food was ready.

„So now, what exactly did you come for, Kakashi?" he said. „Talk me into returning to Konoha, just as Sakura tried to?"

„I would like to, but I won't do it, as it is pretty pointless. And neither will I try to force you to go back."

„I would advise you not to try."

I pretended not to hear. „It is as Suigetsu said. I want to know whether I can trust you to protect Naruto.

„Can't he judge for himself?"

„You know pretty well that he cannot. He has agreed to join you because he wants to be with you again. He does not ask whether you are able to protect him. He thinks that he can well defend himself."

„Against Itachi? He would be a fool if he really thinks so."

Silently I agreed to him.

„You would be a fool if you think that you can protect him. Only one of the same blood can defeat Itachi."

„Sasuke, noone ever doubted that you could defeat Itach when you are a grown-up man. But judging from your behaviour, you are still a child. I think that I will stay with you to ensure Naruto's safety."

He turned to Suigetsu: „What did I tell you? We had agreed that we wanted to ask Naruto to join us �" noone else. Now see the mess you have got us into! I should never have agreed to ambushing the Leaf."

„Sasuke", Suigetsu answered calmly, „you still don't know how to behave. This is Hatake Kakashi, one of the most famous Shinobi of our time, and he is actually offering you his help. You don't turn down an offer like this."

Sasuke did not answer.

„The three of us have agreed to help you hunt down and kill your brother because you have freed us from Orochimaru and we are grateful for this, and because of this or that personal reason. We have not agreed to die because in your vanity and pride you refuse to accept the help of your former master. You were his master, weren't you? You killed Zabuza, who was my teacher before he was banned from Kirigakure."

„In the end he was killed by the people of the wave country, but yes, it was me and my team who defeated him."

He looked first at Sasuke, then at Naruto, then at me, and I could see how in his mind he was grouping us together into one team.

„Wasn't there a fourth team member, a girl?" he asked.

„Yes, indeed. You are sitting next to her."

„Oh. I should have guessed. Be welcome once again", he said to her.

„What are you doing? You are not going to invite her to join us as well?" Sasuke said.

„Why not? Some female charms might brighten our lonely evenings."

„So what about me?" Karin said.

„You don't even try to be charming. Perhaps, if you tried, I might learn to like you better."

„You don't know what you ask!" Sasuke said. „Sakura is even worse than Karin. Harassing me all the time."

Now in spite of all their assurances that they did not intend to hurt her, he had managed to do exactly this.

„I wish I had your problems, boy", Suigetsu said. „Keeping such a beautiful girl at a distance."

„And besides, she is completely useless."

„It's you who don't know her", I intervened, and I realized that instead of making sure that Sakura would be let go, I was now pleading that she might stay. „She has been training under Tsunade, and now she is a very proficient medical ninja."

„Karin is a medical ninja as well."

„Well, I for my part would prefer to be treated by a medical ninja who has not carried out any experiments under Orochimaru. - So this is settled, Sasuke. You have your old team with you again, together with us, our new team. You should thank them. You have not even thanked Naruto."

For the first time since we had arrived, Sasuke looked Naruto into the eyes. For a few seconds he was able to bear the eye contact, then he turned without having said a word.

„I will have to inform Yamato", I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money with this story, the rights of the owners are not touched in any way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money with this story, the rights of the owners are not touched in any way.

* * *

I could have walked of course, as the distance between the two camps was less than a kilometer, still I was glad about our radios �" I would not have wanted to talk to him face to face now.

„We have met them", I said. „Sakura and I have decided to stay with them as well."

„You should have called earlier. We have already begun to develop plans about how to rescue you.

„Not necessary."

„And did I understand you correctly? You plan to join them as well? It is one thing that you allow Naruto to leave. It's another thing that you decide to leave yourself."  
„I am not leaving. Our mission was to capture Itachi, to find Ssauke and to take Sasuke back to Konoha. We have found him, now we concentrate on capturing Itachi."

„You don't have to. He was only a means to find Sasuke. You can bring him directly."

We cannot, I thought. He is probably too strong for us.

„Anyway", I said. „One day we will have to hunt down Itachi, or Naruto will never be safe. And you know just as well as me that Sasuke, when he is a full-grown man, is the only one who can defeat Itachi."

„And is he?"

„I am not sure yet. That's why I am staying."

„I am not convinced that you are doing the right thing, Kakashi. We will now to return to Konoha and report what has happened. I will try to make your actions look in a favorible light."

I hope so too, I thought, and we bid each other farewell.

I looked at my team: Sakura, chatting happily both with Juugo and Suigetsu, Sasuke still trying to come to terms wit the fact that we were now with him, and Naruto, dreamy-eyed and thougthful and even insecure as I had never seen him before.

What a mess they had got me into!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money with this story, and the rights of the owners are not touched in any way.

** Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money with this story, and the rights of the owners are not touched in any way.

* * *

„You can still go back to Konoha, Kakashi", Sasuke said when he saw that I had finished talking to Yamato. „You can tell them that you have not been strong enough to overwhelm me and bind me and take me with you. And that I captured Naruto. Then everything will be fine for you, you can continue to live as a Jonin and carry out missions for the Hokage of Konoha."

With a dead heart, I thought. Just as it would have been the case with Naruto, if he had not agreed to join Sasuke.

„I have said it before: I am responsible for Naruto, and I won't let him alone with you before I have made sure that he is safe."

„He is safer with me than he is with you."

„You may be stronger now than I am, though I am not yet completely convinced of it. But that's not the point. The point is whether you can protect him against Itachi and whether you are willing to protect him against Itachi."

„I protect my companions with my life. You have taught me that, Kakashi."

„Well, I tried to teach you, but I never knew whether you were learning."

„I trust him", Naruto suddenly interrupted us. „It is as he said just when we arrived: I am not a child any more. I can judge for myself."

Sasuke looked at him and turned away quickly, and I realized that this was the game they had been playing for some time now: Naruto being silent, but not able to turn his eyes from his old friend, while Sasuke looked at him for a few seconds, until he could not bear it any longer, and then lowered his eyes or turned away, but after some time he could not resist trying and looking again.

„Well, yes, I hope that your trust is justified. But, Sasuke, even if you are willing to protect Naruto, the question remains whether you are able to protect him."

„Better than you are."

„This may be the case, but it is not enough."

„I did not waste the time I spent with Orochimaru."

„I don't doubt it."  
„There is noone who can still teach me anything."

„If you behave like this, I doubt that there are many people who would still want to teach you anything. Tomorrow we will see if there is anything left that I can teach you... But this again is not the point. The point is whether you are strong enough to beat Itachi."

„If I am not, who is then?"

„The man you will be in the future."  
„I cannot wait any longer. If I die, then at least I will die in the attempt to kill him instead of living any longer as a coward."

„That is childisch. You are not responsible only for yourself any more. It would mean certain death for Naruto, and probably for the rest of us as well, if you attack Itachi and lose against him. In fact, it will mean certain death for him if you have only accepted him as a companion without being able to fight off Itachi."

„You accepted him as a companion."

„First Jiraya �" then me. We try to provide him with the best protection there is. The alternative would be to make him stay in Konoha for all the time."

For the first time he looked worried.

„Now he has chosen you as his protector", I continued. „Try and live up to it!" Suddenly I felt the need to comfort him. „Don't worry too much! Together we should be able to fight them off. That's why I am staying with you."  
He had grown silent and thoughtful, and I thought that he might have begun to realize the full extent of the responsibility he had taken upon himself. The others had now stopped talking and were listening to us.

„I will check your fighting skills tomorrow", I said. „You know, with the bell test. The others did it as well. Tonight I have but one question: Do you know that Itachi has the Mangekyou Sharingan? Have you acquired it yourself? Or do you at least know how to counter it?"

It had been, obviously, the wrong question.

„I have know it for years", he said. „I don't have it. He used it to kill my family. He had killed his friend Uchiha Shisui some months before in order to obtain it. I haven't got it. I haven't killed Naruto. Itachi said that I had to kill my best friend in order to obtain it."

„That last one was a lie." I pitied him now, after having been angry at him for three years. „Itachi lied to you. I have the Mangekyou Sharingan, and I have not killed my best friend. Itachi wanted you to kill your best friend and to tear out your own heart, as he had done himself �" that's all. Be glad that you did not kill Naruto."

„I am �" I have always been since that day."

Sakura, Naruto, myself �" this day all three of us had been overcome by our feelings at one point �" now it was Sasuke's turn. Somehow he managed to get a grip on himself. He turned to Naruto and finally he was able to look him in the eyes for more than a few seconds:

„Can you forgive me?" he asked, „that I have attempted to kill you in the Valley of the End and that I pretended to want to kill you when we met at Orochimaru's lair? I have been glad that I did not kill you every single day since then, for your sake and for mine; it was thinking of you that kept me alive during the years I stayed with Orochimaru and that finally gave me the strength to turn on him and defeat him, and I am happy beyond words that you are with me again and have agreed to be my companion and accept my protection."

Naruto had listened breathless, amazed, speechless with wonder, as we all were, not having known before that Sasuke was able to speak so much in one go, and so emotionally, and when Naruto answered, his voice was without tone: „There is nothing to forgive, Sasuke, you did not kill me in the end", and as he was not good with words, he then simply opened his arms, and Sasuke, whom we had never believed to allow another person to touch him, accepted the embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, I write this story only for my own pleasure and (hopefully) for the pleasure of my readers and I don't earn any money with it, and the rights of the owners are not touched.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, I write this story only for my own pleasure and (hopefully) for the pleasure of my readers and I don't earn any money with it, and the rights of the owners are not touched.

* * *

We saw him relax in Naruto's arms - Sakura's or Ino's attentions, or even worse, as Suigetsu told me, those of Karin had always made him stiffen or become limp like a rag doll. In Naruto's arms he could even talk:

„I am sorry for the fake embrace last time", he said. „I had to act your enemy in order to deceive Orochimaru. I am glad that now I hold you truly in my arms."

By the look of it it was rather Naruto who held him than the other way round.

It must have been ten minutes that we all stared at them, trying to understand what happened. Karin finally broke the spell:

„Sasuke, you're gay! Why did you not tell me? Why did you let me make a fool of myself?"

He pushed Naruto away. „I am not gay! It is not my fault that you made a fool of yourself!"

I had thought myself that they had been looking as if they were about to kiss, but they had only rested their cheeks against each other's. Now they let go off each other and joined our circle.

„Tomorrow", I repeated to Sasuke, „I want to see whether you are strong enough to beat Itachi." I showed him the bells. „The other two managed to get them."

He looked at Naruto.

„Really? How did you do it?"

„It's no use telling him", I said. „I won't fall twice for the same trick."

„Are you sure?" Naruto asked. „Even if there is a new novel by Jiraya?"

„Next time I will notice that you don't know the main character's name."  
He told Sasuke what had happened, and if it had been possible, we would have thought that Sasuke was smiling. The tension had gone, Naruto and Sakura socialized with Sasuke's team-mates, I took out my book and tried to read it in the light of the fire, glad that everything was settled now: We would help Sasuke find and take out Itachi, but we would do it rationally, cautiously, responsibly. I was glad as well that Naruto had become his own self again, noisy, a bit hyperactive and with an enormous amount of self-confidence: At the moment he was telling Sasuke's team of his victories against Akatsuki.

„They are human after all", he said. „Just as ourselves."  
I did not care to tell him that Itachi was on another level, nor did Sasuke, who remained silent during the evening. Contrary to Naruto with him this was a good sign, meaning that now he had come to terms with his new situation and would not try to protest against it any more. Yet underneath the surface was a tension that I had never sensed before. For years he had been talking about killing Itachi �" now it was getting real.

After some time Sakura was fed up with Naruto's bragging about his great fights and told how he had been caught in Itachi's genjutsu and how Chiyo and herself had had to rescue him. This subdued his good spirits for some time, and when he had found them again, we were all ready to go to bed.

We did not care to set up guards �" but it was difficult for me to sleep after a day as full of events as this one.

I was not the only one. Some two hours after we had laid down and wished each other a good night, I saw Sasuke walking over to Naruto.

„I cannot sleep", he said.

„Well, and what can I do about it?"

„We can sit together."

„Would this help you fall asleep?"

„It would be boring enough to make me want to sleep."

„And why should I do it?

„Because you were awake as well."

They were silent for a while, sitting side by side.

„Sasuke, are you really gay?"

„No, of course not. I don't want anyone to fuck my ass."

„As if I wanted to do that", Naruto answered.

They looked at each other.

„You wear your forehead protector even when you sleep", Sasuke said, lifting his hand tentatively to remove it."

„I kept yours", Naruto replied, pushing Sasuke's hand away. „Do you want it back?"

He rummaged for it in his backpack, not caring to be silent, and Sakura and Suigetsu woke up.

„Here it is."

„Keep it. With this scratch in it, I would look like a member of Akatsuki."

Like Itachi, I thought.

„But I was able to scratch it."

„Only because I did not care to defend myself well."

„They will have to give you a new one in Konoha."

„If they take me back..."

„They will have to. I will tell them. You can try mine now."

He removed his own forehead protector and put it on Sasuke. Sasuke did not stop him, but rather lowered his head so that Naruto could fix the bandana on the back of his head. When he had done, Naruto would not remove his hand from Sasuke's head �" he caressed his temple, and his ear, and the hair that grew between ear and temple, and Sasuke did not push him away but lifted his own hand to touch Naruto's head.

„It suits you well", Naruto said. „You should return."

Sasuke did not answer, but after some seconds, he could not bear to look at Naruto any longer and broke the eye contact by pulling his friend into an embrace.

I could not see how they got from there to kissing each other, but I hoped that this would finally silence them, because I wanted to sleep now.

This time it was Naruto who pushed his friend away.

„I am not gay either", he said. „Not that you think that I would ever allow you to fuck you."

„Never fear that I would ever want to do that.", Sasuke answered, trying to pull down the zipper of Naruto's pullover. „But you should stop wearing orange. It looks ridiculous."

Naruto did not want his pullover open, so they fought a bit about it, and this made Karin wake up as well. Only Juugo would sleep like a boulder.

„Speaking of ridiculous, what happened to your shirt?"

„I ruined it while I fought Deidara."

„That's the best thing that could happen to it. By the way, you are still wearing that rope."

„I need it to hold my katana."

„Not now. Or do you want to tell me that you sleep with your sword?"

„I don't."

„So you don't need that stupid rope either."  
He began to fumble with the knot.

„Stop it! What do you think!"

„I might take off my pullover when you agree to let me take off that rope."

Sasuke considered the deal. „I take off your pullover myself" he said, pulling down the zipper, pushing the fabric away where it covered Naruto's shoulders. He caressed the point where the neck met the shoulders. Naruto leant his head back in silent enjoyment.

„You still wear a t-shirt below it."

„Yes, it's normal, isn't it."

„Take it off!"

„No! It's too cold!"

„Even when I touch the Seal on your belly -"

„What are you doing with those cold hands?"

They were young, completely inexperienced, insecure about the other's feeling, surprised by their own feelings, they were cute, they were romantic, and they were really getting on my nerves, because I wanted to sleep.

At dawn they were finally too tired to keep themselves - and each other - awake any more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** "Naruto" does not belong to me, I don't earn any money with this stories, and the owners' rights are of course not touched in any way.

**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" does not belong to me, I don't earn any money with this stories, and the owners' rights are of course not touched in any way.

* * *

Neither me nor Suigetsu slept long, as we were used to rising early and could not break our habit even when we had only had a few hours of sleep. Juugo got up with us, refreshed and ready for new adventures �" and quite surprised when he saw Sasuke and Naruto lying side by side. When we realized that he had been staring at them for some minutes, Suigetsu and myself went to him to make him leave them alone, although, I must admit, they looked really sweet: Naruto lay on his back as usual, Sasuke was on his side, curled up, as he used to as a child, but his head was resting on Naruto's shoulder and his arm was lying over his belly.

I carefully covered them with the blanket.

„What happened?" Juugo asked.

„Well, as it seems, they fell in love", Suigetsu answered.

„They've always been, haven't they?" Juugo replied.

It took me a while until I understood about Juugo's fate that had driven him to seek loneliness and even the safety of a prison cell out of fear of killing others because in spite of his homicidal impulses he had a gentle heart and did not want to hurt anyone. He loved being among people and the time spent with Sasuke's team had been the happiest of his life, just because he was allowed to be with them. Talking to Sakura as if he was a normal person had been the heavenly bliss to him.

The girls got up when breakfast was ready, both were rather silent. I understood that they had to cope with the new situation. Well, the rest of us had as well.

I was already fearing that it would be too late to test Sasuke's skills today as I had planned, when the boys joined us.

„Ah, our two little lovebirds are awake", Suigetsu said. „I assume that killing Itachi takes second priority now."

„It does not", Sasuke replied. „Naruto is not safe as long as Itachi is on the loose. Today you may test my capacity, Kakashi, and see how strong I have become."

„After you have had breakfast."

He did push me to my limits, but he did not get the bell.

„You were quite good anyway", Naruto said. „When Sakura and myself fought him, he gave us more time, until dawn, and we needed it all."

„I guessed that you did not want to fight that long", I said. „I guessed that you had other plans for the night. Besides, I am exhausted now myself and need to take a break."

„Ah, I got you tired! Eh, Suigetsu, you see, I am still a hawk and not some cute little bird!"

„Hawks are also birds", Suigetsu answered without looking up from what he was doing �" preparing supper together with Sakura. „Though come to think of it - you are not a hawk. A cute little kestrel maybe."

I had put it off all day, but now that dusk was about to fall, I had to face the fact that if I did not talk to the boys, nobody would.

I asked them to come to some place where we would not be heard by the rest of the team, and they followed reluctantly, their expressions saying clearly that they would listen to what I had to say, but that they would only follow my advice if they liked it.

„Next time", I said, „get out of earshot. The rest of us need their sleep. And for the girls the situation is difficult enough as it is, you don't have to cause them more harm than necessary �" or unavoidable."

They relaxed.

„I never told them to fall in love with me", Sasuke said. „And I never encouraged them."

„I know."

„We thought that you would tell us to stop it", Naruto said. „That you would say that it is too dangerous."

„Well, don't get too absorbed. A true shinobi never lets his guard drop completely. But I suppose you know that."

„We do."

„So that's settled" I said, looking with horror at what else I had to tell them.

„We feared that you would tell us to stop it altogether", Sasuke said, „as our behaviour is not what is fitting to a true shinobi."

„Well, we are human after all, just as anyone else. Your father, Sasuke, was a very strong shinobi, and still he and your mother somehow managed to have you."

„That's not what we mean."

„Well, I admit, normally we don't do it on missions but prefer the privacy of our homes, but I thought that in your case an exception is okay. Just get out of earshot."

„That's still not what we meant."

I gave in.

„Look, you are the strongest shinobi of your generation, and if you manage to survive to become men, you may surpass the legendary sannin" - Sasuke had already defeated Orochimaru, I remembered - „and that you share your blankets does not change anything. If Suigetsu calls you little lovebirds, he is referring to your perseverance when it comes to kissing, not to your fighting skills."

„Oh, well"

„Maito Gai is gay, and noone would consider him weak."

„Oh, is he?" Naruto said.

„And he told you about it?" Sasuke added.

„He tells me about it all the time. Every six months I have to listen to him because he has a boyfriend and cannot stop talking about how wonderful he is and how much they love each other and that this time it will last, and several months later I have to listen to him again, because they broke up for this or that reason and he is despairing and tells me that he will never fall in love again, until after some more time it starts all over. That's why he is always so wound up."

„We won't do that", Naruto said. „We'll stay together and be happy for the rest of our lives."

If Sasuke loses against Orochimaru, I thought, then this may even become true.

I still dreaded the worst part. Which fate had cursed me with two boys who had no parents and who had spent their early adolescence not with other teenagers, as they should have done, but with Orochimaru, where Sasuke had probably not learnt anything at all, or with Jiraya, where Naruto had probably learnt all the wrong things.

„Listen" - I felt really arkward. „We all heard what you said yesterday �" if you ever happen to change your mind �" don't forget to use condoms �" and perhaps some lubricant �" you get fancy ones at a sexshop, where you are not allowed to enter, as you are minors, but you get normal ones at a drugstore as well, or at a pharmacy �" it's one of the things Jiraya never mentions in his novels. They are fun to read, but they are not about real life."

„I may not be the brightest tool in the shed", Naruto said, „but I am not a complete idiot either. I did notice that Jiraya never slept with a woman without paying her."

That was a detail about Jiraya's life I had not really wanted to know.

„We know about condoms", Naruto continued. „We have not spent all our life in some hermit's retreat or some villain's lair."

I could not remember them ever blowing up one until it bursted, or filling it with water until it tore under the weight, but maybe I had just not noticed.

„But it's interesting that you know where to get the fancy ones", Sasuke added. „I would not have imagined that."

„Where do you think does he get his books from", Naruto told him.

„Well, then, everything is fine", I said, feeling really embarrassed and stupid now. „Just get out of earshot next time." I got up.

„Kakashi", Sasuke suddenly said, calling me back. „I had thought that you would advise me to concentrate on the fight against Itachi.

„No", I answered. „Actually I am happy that you have found something to distract you from it. Enjoy yourselves!" I added and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own "Naruto, I don't make any money with this story, the rights of the authors are of course not touched in any way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Naruto, I don't make any money with this story, the rights of the authors are of course not touched in any way.

A/N: Well, the whole story is set in some parallel world where one decision has been different. But this is the first chapter that is now really outdated, as in chapter 367 Sasuke does not panic when he sees Itachi...

* * *

We did not travel one single metre on that day, which was fine, as we had no idea in which direction to go. I sent my ninja dogs to look for Itachi, Juugo sent his birds, Sakura and Karin went out for long walks to see if they could sense Itachi's chakra somewhere �" all without success.

Sasuke did not seem to care. „He will have to find us, now that Naruto is with us. We just have to wait."

„See what love did to him", Suigetsu said. „Before we found you, we could not find Itachi fast enough, now he seems happy about every extra day he can enjoy with his friend."

It was even difficult to make him get up in the morning in order to spar with me. I was glad that he was able to forget about Itachi, but it was my responsibility not to forget. If I wanted Naruto to be safe, Sasuke had to be as strong as possible.

After three days he managed to get the bell from me for the first time. I was not content yet, and the next day he failed again, so we repeated the exercise, until he got it in every second attempt. I made him spar with Naruto and Suigetsu as well, requiring him not to use his Sharingan. I even let him fight Sakura, but this was not a great idea, because first he did not care to defend himself against her blow, and when he had recovered, he caught her quickly in a genjutsu. Afterwards they decided that it was better if she concentrated on helping him improve his chakra control.

He grew more focused again, realizing that the burden of fighting Itachi was on his shoulders, and on his shoulders alone, and that he was not any more responsible only for himself, but for the rest of the team as well. He was not impatient to meet Itachi any more, but every day that he could put to good use to increase his skill and his chances to defeat Itachi was welcome to him.

I saw quickly that there was not much left that I could teach him in terms of new jutsus: He knew more than enough and used them intelligently. So after a short time we concentrated on techniques that involved the Sharingan: Genjutsu and controlling other dimensions. We would fight for hours in some weird, otherworldly place, while the others only saw us stand and stare into each other's eyes.

„I have played that game when I was a kid", Naruto said. „You look at each other making a perfectly serious face, and the first player on whose face there is the faintest hint of a smile will lose. Sasuke, do you want to play?"

„You don't think that you can beat me in such a game?" Sasuke said. „You are not even able to make a serious face for just one minute."

„Do you want to play or not?"

They sat down opposite each other, relaxed their facial muscles, the game began �" and Sasuke broke out into a smile almost immediately, and then even into open laughter. Naruto with a serious face was such a strange unusual sight that anyone who saw it would have laughed.

Sasuke was good with Genjutsus and other dimensions, much better than I was: He had now truly mastered the Sharingan. What kept worrying me was his tendency to be overcome by his emotions when he saw Itachi. The boys had finally told me about his last encounter with his brother when he had been twelve and had gone after Naruto and Jiraya in order to protect Naruto. They told me how he had been unable to think of anything than that he wanted to kill Itachi, how he had attacked again and again using beginners' jutsus as if he were a small child, neither realizing that they did not work against Itachi nor noticing that he was in no state to fight any more �" and how he had finally been brought down by the Mangekyou Sharingan of Itachi.

Sasuke had been too ashamed to tell me about it before, ashamed not only of his own weakness, but ashamed also because this had been the event that had made him turn his heart from us and even attempt to kill Naruto.

Trusting me that I did my best to help him defeat Itachi, he found the courage to speak openly to me �" or maybe it was because he recognized the necessity to do it if he wanted to achieve his aim.

So for the next days when we fought I used henge to assume the look of Itachi, and even though he knew that it was me, not his brother, he panicked, attacked too early, dodged my blows instead of parrying them, and was unable to come up with any new ideas but used the same jutsus over and over again. I defeated him within a minute, which I could not even have done when he had been twelve, and he sat down and was depressed and knew that there was a lot of work ahead of him.

„Try to forget about your revenge", I advised him. „Try to think of Itachi as a normal enemy whom you have to fight in order to protect the one you love. Itachi is not stronger than you in terms of genjutsu and ninjutsu, he is not even better at using his Sharingan. But he is using your anger and your fear to disarm you, and you must not allow him to do this."  
„My fear?" Sasuke replied.

„Indeed, your fear."

„Then let us try again."

He managed to concentrate a bit better, and it took me longer to make him break down again. Slowly he learnt to remain calm, learnt to shut out his hatred and his fear, to shut out all thoughts of the murder of his parents, of his previous defeats, of Itachi's pure evilness and to think of him just as a normal opponent. He managed again to enter the state of being more than awake that was his specialty and that made him such an efficient fighter �" that state in which he was shutting out all thoughts of danger and fear and was just concentrating and analysing and even coming up with new ideas in the middle of a fight. It helped him to remember that he had to protect Naruto and that to do this he had to stay alive. After some time he managed to defeat me regularly, even when I had taken the appearance of Itachi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own "Naruto", I don't make any money with the story and naturally the owner's rights are not touched.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Naruto", I don't make any money with the story and naturally the owner's rights are not touched.

* * *

All his progress dissolved into nothing when I began to use the Mangekyou Sharingan.

I hated it and he feared it, we had talked about it, but in the end it was no use �" we both knew that there was no alternative. If he wanted to defeat Itachi, he had to know how to defend himself against it, even if he could not acquire it himself in time.

So when we sparred again I entered his mind. I felt that I was an intruder, but I had to do it �" he made a weak attempt to keep me out, but I pushed him aside without an effort. I walked into a long, dark hallway, as in an ancient castle �" a labyrinth of hallways in fact, with chests and cupboards standing along the walls. He followed me, but he was a child again, and he was obviously afraid. I opened some of the chests and drawers and saw what they contained: memories. He tried to hinder me, but I easily fought off his feeble attempts at resistance.

Suddenly I did not feel bad any more. I felt great.

When I found a hurtful memory �" the day when the envoys of the police of Konoha had come to question Itachi about the death of Uchiha Shisui �" he broke down.

Naruto ran to him to hold him in his arms.

„What did you do to him?"

„Nothing worse than Itachi will do when you meet him."

„Then we can't fight him! This is too much for him!"

„He will to learn to cope with it. The alternative is that the two of you will have to be on the run or stay behind the walls of Konoha, for the rest of your lives."

Sasuke opened his eyes: „Try again! This time I will keep you out!"

I shook my head. „Tomorrow!"

„Do you really have to?" Naruto asked.

„We do", Sasuke and myself answered in unison.

He did not manage to keep me out, instead it was me who was getting better: Learning to know his mind, learning where he kept his minor bad memories as those of his father not seeing his achievements and caring only for Itachi, and the terrible ones, as the fight against Itachi when he was twelve, or when his father was telling off his brother for not attending the meeting of the clan, foreshadowing Itachi's betrayal, and even the worst one, how he had returned from training and had found the entire clan lying dead in the street or in their houses.

„You should stop it", Naruto said. „We will find other means to defeat Itachi."

I shook my head. „That exactly is the point: Itachi will use his Mangekyou Sharingan to prevent him from using any other means he has. We have met him more than once and know his fighting style: He relies almost completely on his manipulative techniques, disabling his enemies rather than fighting them. If Sasuke learns to counter the Mangekyou Sharingan, the rest will be easy."

„Isn't there a way for me to help him?"

„You? You would get caught in a simple genjutsu the moment you begin to fight."

Sasuke did not learn to counter the Mangekyou Sharingan: Time after time he broke down, sometimes crying, sometimes just hiding his head between his arms and his knees. Naruto would then try to comfort him, putting his arms around him, talking to him softly, until he knew again that the past was the past and the present was the present, where he had Naruto with him and a bunch of other people who liked and supported him.

He grew more and more desperate, doubting his ability to finally defeat Itachi.

„You should stop it", Sakura now told me as well. „You are torturing him, and you achieve nothing. He is not getting any stronger, only weaker. You should take a break and try to think of something that can help him."

I was torturing him indeed, and I hated it, but every morning he came to me and asked me to try again.

The other problem was that by now my ninja-dogs had found Itachi and Kisame. They were still far away, but they were approaching.

I took counsel with Suigetsu.

„Hide it from our lovebirds" he said. „At the moment Sasuke is in no state to fight. Let us put some distance between them and us."

„Hide it from the rest as well", I answered. „No need to worry them."

We had been moving some kilometres every day, not really knowing in which direction to go, yet not wanting to stay put at one place either. We kept moving at the same pace, but now we did not change direction any more.

Itachi and Kisame drew nearer. They were now close enough to reach our camp in a day's march, or a night's march, and it worried me, because the boys were still sleeping outside the camp. I confided in Naruto.

„The two of you should return to sleeping among us. We will put up with your love-making. Try and find a way to trick Sasuke into it without telling him that we have found Itachi and that Itachi has found us: He is desperate enough at it is, and I don't want him to do anything stupid. Tell him what you want, but if you don't find a way, tell him the truth. Safety comes first."

He shook his head. „Safety comes first, but I think you are doing the wrong thing. Itachi does not need to know that we have problems. Since he killed Orochimaru, Sasuke has not fled, but pursued him �" changing this will make him notice that something has gone wrong."  
„So what do you suggest?"

„Follow Itachi. And we will keep sleeping by ourselves. We are not so far away that you cannot come to our aid if it's necessary."

A new thought appeared in my head: Maybe it was not we who would have to come to their aid, but them having to come to help us. I shook my head �" not before Sasuke could counter the Mangekyou Sharingan.

„Our little bird has a point", Suigetsu said, and so we changed direction again, no longer moving away from Itachi, but towards him.

They moved sidewards, so that the distance remained the same.

I don't know whether Juugo or the girls noticed the change of direction. They did not ask about plans or want to discuss strategies, as little as Sasuke, who in these days had returned to his old, gloomy self, talking little and seeming to be far away from the rest of us.

Not even Suigetsu or Naruto came to me to ask how things were going, they had come to rely on me to work out the strategy. Sometimes I wondered about the three original members of Hebi; they had accepted me as the one in charge rather quickly, as if they were happy that Sasuke was not their captain any more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, I don't earn any money with this story, the rights of the owners are not touched in any way.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, I don't earn any money with this story, the rights of the owners are not touched in any way.

* * *

It seemed that Sasuke had sensed the change in our situation, because he wanted to train harder than ever, taking fewer and shorter breaks than before. It only meant that his state of health deteriorated even faster.

Sakura told me to be stricter with him and to insist that he took the breaks he needed and recovered fully before we gave it another try.

But Sasuke would make me attack him again as soon as he could stand up, and I did not know how to refuse him, remembering the time when he had left us to go to Orochimaru because with us his progress seemed too slow to him.

At the moment, he did not make any progress at all. Sakura was of course right, we should have taken some time to look for some some trick or technique that would have helped him, but just as Sasuke I had completely lost my ability to think clearly at that time.

Naruto would now remain with us whenever we trained, so that he could comfort his friend immediately after each breakdown. One day Sasuke did not even care to stand up, but while he was still in Naruto's arms, having barely regained his consciousness, he asked me to try again. Naruto's eyes pleaded that I should say no, yet again I did not know how to refuse.

I entered Sasuke's mind as usual, found the well-known corridors and hallways. He was there to meet me, much younger than he really was �" it had been a steady process from the moment we had begun to train, and now he looked seven and his attacks were as weak and pointless as when he had attacked Itachi after the murder of his parents.

I pushed him aside and went into the corridors to look for the memory I wanted to try today, he followed me. It was not only about the memories in the chests and cupboards any more, I realized. Having someone enter his mind had become one of his bad memories in itself, and it made him panic.

So which one would I use? I thought. Not one of the worst, though he always complained about this, saying that Itachi would not spare him either.

I chose one of the countless memories of Itachi telling him „Not now, I'm busy, forgive me, Sasuke, another time" that made him feel useless and unwanted even though he had family. I saw him shrink, as if he wanted to disappear. It would end as it had ended so many times, with him being desperate and depressed, and Naruto having to cheer him up.

I sensed Naruto's presence, he had not yet taken a visible form, but this was clearly the feel of his chakra.

„It's a lie", I heard his voice. „They've told me the same. Don't believe it. You are not useless."

Sasuke heard it as well: He smiled, straightened up, looked a bit older.

I looked for another memory. His father forgetting about the entrance ceremony at the Academy.

„You are unimportant, you are useless, you do not matter..."

„It's not true, you do matter to me, and I need you", the answer was.

Sasuke relaxed again. He did not fight, but neither did he break down. He was summoning his strength and thinking about what to do now, which was actually the best thing he could do.

I thought which memory I would try next. Not the worst yet �" maybe one of the events that announced the massacre would do. Or something that had happened afterwards �" the fight against Itachi when he had been twelve. I chose the fight in the Valley of the End, terrible not because he had been helpless, but because he had been out of his mind and had done something that he had regretted ever since.

It was a mistake. Naruto took form at his side.

„I am still here."

Sasuke looked fifteen years old again.

I wanted to break off now �" we had done enough for today �" we had in fact achieved more than during the last weeks.

I met his eyes: he was challenging me to go on. It was no more the desperate look that said: Go on, even though I cannot bear it, because I know that I must �" now he was sure of his strength and told me to try it.

He did not even attempt to hinder me when I found the place where the worst memory of all was put away. So far, I had used it only once, and it had made him break down and cry and whine like an infant within no time, and both of our medical ninja and Naruto together had spent the entire evening trying to revive him.

I hesitated, but then I opened the chest. He stepped backwards, stumbled, raised his arms as if he wanted to protect himself against falling stones and breaking walls �" Naruto caught him before he fell. He regained his balance and looked at me.

„I was weak then", he said to me as if I were Itachi. „But I am not any more. This time I will protect the ones I love." He relaxed and went on. „You see, I have again found

people whom I can love. Have you?"

The illusion broke, he was sitting on the ground, leaning against Naruto. He turned off his Sharingan, I hid mine under my forhead protector and we both knew what had happened. Even Naruto seemed to know, and I wondered whether he had really been with us in Sasuke's mind. But even if he had not he could see that this time he did not have to comfort Sasuke.

„It's no use", Sasuke said. „I have to learn to fight the Mangekyou Sharingan on my own, without help."

„You don't", I replied. „He will be with you when you fight Itachi."

„It's not possible. It's too dangerous."

„Now this would make sense if you were your brother's primary target. But as he is after Naruto, and not after you, Naruto is safest when he is as near to you as possible. Keep him with you, then you will be able to defeat Itachi."

Only after I had said them I realized the true meaning of my words.

„Besides, you should be a bit more generous. It's hard enough for him to accept that he is helpless against Itachi and that you will have to do all the fighting. Let him at least support you."

„Sasuke", Naruto said. „We will beat him together."

Slowly it dawned on Sasuke as well that the time for training was over now. He swallowed �" he had longed for this fight since the murder of his parents, and he had been preparing for it for several years �" yet now that the only thing that remained to do was to set out and face out Itachi, for the first time he was afraid.

All three of us stood up.

„I have said that I would entrust Naruto to you when I felt that he was safe with you", I begun. „I do it now. You will be able to defeat Itachi �" just keep in mind that when push came to shove you did not kill Naruto and that he is now with you at your side. Don't be afraid �" you will manage. Actually it seems that he is afraid of us."

I saw the questioning look in his eyes, and Naruto understood before I did:

„Oh, Sasuke, sorry, we forgot to tell you, or rather chose not to tell you: We have found Itachi. We have been playing cat and mouse with him for some time now."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, I don't earn any money with this story, the rights of the owners are not touched in any way (of course.)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, I don't earn any money with this story, the rights of the owners are not touched in any way (of course.)

* * *

In the evening when we had assembled around the camp fire in order to eat Sasuke felt the need to speak to us.

„I want to thank you all for what you did for me �" that you came with me to help and support me in my quest to kill Itachi, even though there was nothing to gain in it for you �" that you came just out of love for me."

He went around our small circle and embraced us: Juugo, who had to bow down, the two kunoichis with whom he still felt uncomfortable, Suigetsu, who said: „Who would not love you, cute little kestrel" and finally, before he sat down next to Naruto again, me.

For the first time I noticed that he was now only a few centimetres smaller than I was, and that it would remain like this until we were both old men.

We stopped all training except for the small exercises to keep body and soul in good shape.

„You are strong and you know a lot of jutsus and are able to use them", I said. „Now you need to relax."

He did �" all of us did �" I realized it when one day I tried to make them move faster so that we might reduce the distance to Kisame and Itachi.

I started with waking them up early so that we could set out early, but when they prepared breakfast it took them half an hour that was mainly spent not on working, but on having fun: Suigetsu openly courted Sakura, Juugo tried to get his share of her attention, Karin joined in to support Sakura against Suigetsus teasing remarks.

It had become their normal way to prepare breakfast. Having been busy training with Sasuke I had not noticed it.

„Everything is ready", Suigetsu finally announced. „Only our little lovebirds are still missing."

„I will wake them up", Sakura said.

„That's what I imagined", Suigetsu answered. „You'd love to stir them up from their sweet embraces. I think it's better if I do it."

„And you are hoping that they will invite you to join in", Karin said.

After some more discussions they decided that Karin and Sakura would go together. In fifty metres distance they found the boys �" we did not see anything, but we heard them.

„Get up, you lazy bastards! Breakfast is ready!"

„What? Already?" Naruto said.

„Kakashi made us get up early."

„Yes? What for?"

„He did not tell �" now get up! The tea is getting cold."

„It's far too early", Sasuke said.

The next line of conversation was lost to us, but then we heard Naruto shout: „Hey! Leave that blanket alone! Let go! Stop!"

After some more five minutes the girls returned to the camp, the boys following some steps behind. This was not the day when we would catch Itachi, I decided.

Still we might be able to reduce the distance. I tried to make them go quickly.

The result was that after every kilometre we had to stop and wait for the boys: They were fast walkers, but not when they were walking with their arms around each others' shoulders and stopping every now and then to kiss.

When we stopped to take a break at noon, they disappeared immediately. This time I sent Juugo to fetch them when lunch was ready, but it took him just as long as it had taken Karin and Sakura in the morning.

„I had to wait for an appropriate moment", he explained.

„Fortunately even our lovebirds cannot live on love and air alone", Suigetsu said. „Or we would not see them ever again."

„Just admit it, you are gay yourself", Karin said.

„And if I were? But you should have noticed already that in my eyes, Sakura is the cutest little bird there is, while you are just an ugly, meager crow."

„Try to be a bit nicer to a pretty young woman", I said without thinking. They all looked at me in astonishment.

„Wow, Kakashi, I had always thought that you are only into books", Naruto replied.

I hoped that even if we could not reduce the distance to Kisame and Itachi, we might at least cover a greater distance than we had done on the days before, but when I wanted to set off again after lunch, my hope crumbled, because again we had to look for the boys. This time I sent Suigetsu, who simply said: „Get up, little birds!" and brought them with him.

We stopped rather early when Suigetsu and Sakura told me that quite nearby there was a really good spot to spend the night at. Having moved in circles, we knew the area quite well by now.

We had gone farther than normal by about some fifty percent. Itachi and Kisame had easily evaded us, moving sidewards again.

They caught some hares in a trap, and I did not trust my ears when I heard Sakura and Suigetsu discuss quite seriously which herbs to cook it with. As it turned out, they had chosen this spot because of its variety of herbs, not because of the protection it offered for the night.

This time I did not care to send anyone to fetch Naruto and Sasuke. They turned up by themselves, one minute after we had begun to eat: after all, they were still fifteen-year-old boys.

„Wow, Sakura, did you do this?" Naruto said when he had tasted the food. „I did not know that you could cook like this! Why did you cook like this before when we were on a mission by ourselves?

„Because for cooking as well as for every other mission she needs a partner who supports and values her", Suigetsu said.

„But I do value good cooking", Naruto said. „It's just that I cannot cook myself!"

„You might learn", Sakura said.

„This mission should be a good opportunity", Karin added.

„What? Why?"

„We have had enough of you", Sakura said. „We are doing all this for you, and you only turn up for the meals and vanish as soon as you have eaten."

„Yes, what's the matter with it?"

„We think that you should take your share of the work."

„But I cannot cook!"

„You can learn it!"

„Or do the washing up", Karin joined in.

„Now, what's that! Sasuke and myself are doing our share of the work! We are going to fight Itachi! That requires higher skills and is more dangerous and more important than all the cooking and washing up!"

„Oh, is it? We can well live without fighting Itachi, but we cannot live without food."

„Anyway, it's Sasuke who's going to do the fighting, not you. You are just going to let yourself be protected."

„What? No, I'm not! I am vital to this mission!"

„Still you could do your share of the work! Seducing Sasuke and being his lover is not enough!"

„What? No! That's not true! I did not seduce him! It just happened!"

„You know pretty well that you seduced him, looking at him with your big blue eyes like a doe, pleading to him to protect you!"

„I did not plead to him to protect me! I was happy to be with him again, that's all! You were happy as well!"

„But I did not lose my mind! I stood up to him! I spoke for you! I cared for you! You did not think of me for one minute!"

„I did. I came to you with Kakashi to sensure that you would be allowed to go!"

„Wow, thanks a lot for sacrificing yourself for me and taking the place at Sasuke's side!"

„I did not take it! It just happened."

„You did! What happened to your promise of a lifetime that you would bring Sasuke back to me?"

„I never promised you to bring him back to you! I promised you to bring him back to Konoha, that's all!"

I let them go on for some minutes, then I intervened and made sure that in the future Sasuke and Naruto would do their share of the cooking and washing up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** "Naruto" does not belong to me and I don't earn any money with this story.

**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" does not belong to me and I don't earn any money with this story.

* * *

I did not try again to make them walk faster. Walking even one kilometre seemed pointless now, but after breakfast they packed their stuff, got ready to leave and looked at me for directions, and as every morning, I chose the direction where I expected Itachi and Kisame to be.

Walking had become part of our daily routine, just like cooking and eating and washing up and sleeping and having fun in the evenings and, in the case of Sasuke and Naruto, making love.

The nature of their love-making had changed, judging from what we could see, because one of the things that had changed was that they had become more discrete about it. They seemed to me more relaxed about it, sure now of their own and the other one's feelings, and of our acceptance as well, and when they kissed, they were not shying away any more, or forcing their tongues inside the other's mouth in order to show that they were stronger, but they were both playful and confident, knowing what they both enjoyed.

Later it changed again �" we saw it only when they were kissing and holding each other in their arms: How they could not be near enough each other, so much that at times they even seemed to dissolve and become one single being.

In the evening I talked to them: „We have made no progress at all in hunting down Itachi", I said. „We are circling each other like two angry cats, but we have not got any closer. He is afraid of attacking us, knowing that now we are too strong for him, and we are too slow to catch up with him."

„What? Why are we too slow?" Naruto asked.

„Because you spend more time making love than actually pursuing him."

I should not have said this. Both looked at their feet.

„There's no need to hurry", Sasuke said. „He cannot wait indefinitely. His superiors at Akatsuki will get impatient."

Love had truly changed him.

„I don't know about you, but I don't want to wait indefinitely either. I want to return to Konoha, sleep in a real bed, have a shower, or, even better, a bath, put all my clothes into a washing-machine so that they will get really clean again, and then see my friends and colleagues and have a nice chat with them."

Sasuke grew silent, and his eyes got blank. This had been an even worse mistake.

„So what do you suggest?" he asked.

„I see two possibilities. We can try to move during the night, and move really quickly, camouflaging ourselves well �" but I have little trust that we can do this. Or the two of you can set out on your own and hope that Itachi will underestimate you and attack."

He thought a bit before he answered. „We will set out on our own, then you can return to Konoha. But give us some more time �" we want to visit that little town down in the valley."

We had passed it more than once while we had been moving in this area, but we had never entered it. I did not ask why they wanted to visit it now, but I did not mind to visit it myself. While the team had been chatting and having fun in the evenings, I had spent my time reading, and I really needed a new book. Having been to the town earlier, I even knew where to get the books I preferred.

We got to the center of town and divided into groups: Juugo had volunteered to do the necessary shopping to refill our supplies while the rest of us could do as we pleased. The girls would have a look at the fashion boutiques, Sasuke and Naruto told us that they had to do some shopping for themselves, Suigetsu did not tell where he was going to go, and I only told them that I was looking for a new book.

Searching for the store, I met Suigetsu again.

„Stay here �" don't disturb them!" he said. „Don't you see them �" over there �" our little lovebirds, our great heroes, who want to take out Itachi by themselves, walking up and down, hesitating and doubting and summoning all the courage they have in order to enter this dragon's lair that in the eyes of all other people just looks like an ordinary drugstore."

Thank goodness they sometimes do listen to advice, I thought.

We met again in the center of town. When I arrived I saw that Suigetsu had talked the boys into showing off their purchases to the rest of the team. By now they had overcome their embarrassment and Naruto was teasing Sakura.

„Shall we give you one? You may want to have a look and see how they work so that you won't be afraid when you have found a boyfriend for yourself."

„You �" you are such a nuisance" she answered. „Don't you know what tact is? Or decency? Are you not ashamed? You should really leave me alone."

I ordered some tea and began to read.

We left the town before nightfall and returned into the wilderness. Itachi and Kisame had not moved.

We moved little either. We saw almost nothing of Naruto and Sasuke, as they only turned up for the meals and, as they had promised, the washing-up.

„They are happy now", Suigetsu said to me. „Nobody knows how long it will last: They might lose against Itachi, and even if they win: what will happen to Sasuke when he returns to Konoha?"

„I don't know", I answered. „I will find out as soon as I return myself, and then send a message."

„If they are unlucky, they will have to be on the run for the rest of their lives. Let them enjoy themselves now."

The next day it happened: Itachi and Kisame did not move away from us, nor sidewards, but in our direction.

My ninja dogs informed me about it.

„Get packed", I told the team who were sitting lazily around the remains of the cooking-fire. „We are moving. That direction!"

For the first time Itachi and Kisame had moved towards us, and for the first time we were moving away from them.

„What about our lovebirds?" Suigetsu asked, because as usual they were some hundred metres away �" just on the line between us and Kisame and Itachi.

„We will leave them. They can look after themselves."

„Doing what they are doing at the moment?"

„Yes. Itachi must think that they're helpless, or he won't attack. It's that or taking him and Kisame in surprise, which is not possible, behaving as we do at the moment. I have talked to them �" they have agreed to set out against Itachi on their own."

„But not to be left alone when they are busy making love."

„It's safe, trust me."

„Maybe against Itachi, but not against Kisame." He took his sword in his hands. „Itachi does all this genjutsu fighting, and for this he needs Sasuke to turn away from his sweetheart and look at his dear brother and focus on him, and you say that then Sasuke will be strong enough to defeat him. I trust you �" but what if Kisame simply chops their heads off while their attention is elsewhere?"

„It won't happen. It's Itachi's task to catch the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, and he won't leave it to Kisame. Also, he needs to capture him alive."

„So the most intelligent plan for them would be that Kisame chops off Sasuke's head while Itachi catches Naruto in a genjutsu."  
I shook my head. „It is not a question of intelligence. It's a question of pride. Itachi will want to prove to himself that he's still stonger than his little brother."

„I hope that you are right, but I want to make sure", he replied. „You and me will see that Kisame does not come in between when Itachi is fighting our little birds. It's what I joined Sasuke for in the first place."

„And why are you staying with him now?"

„Because I like him of course. Him and his cute lover. And pretty Sakura of course. - Let the girls and Juugo pack and make as much noise as possible. We will camouflage ourselves and move behind Itachi and see that nothing happens."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I don't earn any money with this story, and the right of the owners are of course not touched in any way.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I don't earn any money with this story, and the right of the owners are of course not touched in any way.

Note: This is the last chapter of the story. I might write another story, but this one is definitely finished.

* * *

It was not so difficult to move around them when it was just the two of us and when we focused on moving and nothing else. The boys had found themselves a soft grassy spot below some pines near the edge of the wood. They had covered themselves with a blanket, but it was obvious what they were doing.

Itachi and Kisame had found them.

„Well, it's a pity about your little brother", Kisame said. „But it seems that you won't be able to capture the Jinchuuriki without killing him, close as they are."

„We should avoid that, if possible", Itachi answered. „Our leaders still have plans for him."  
I relaxed. Itachi trying to defeat Sasuke without killing him might make the decisive difference.

„You will be my back up", Itachi continued. „I have ways to make him break without killing him."

„Don't overdo �" you know it is dangerous."

„I will have to use it. He is my brother after all."

They moved towards the boys.

„Are you sure that there is no trap?" Kisame asked.

„They have all moved", Itachi answered. „I wonder why."  
„They finally got on their nerves I guess", Kisame suggested.

„Nobody's near them."

They scanned the area around the boys, yet they did not look behind.

„Now!" I told Suigetsu when the distance was only fifty metres.

He stepped forward. „Don't touch our little lovebirds" he said and lowered his broadsword.

Kisame and Itachi turned around.

„Ah, Houzuki Suigetsu of the Mist", Kisame said. „I wondered where you were. So you want to fight me."

The plan was that I would stay hidden, ready to back Suigetsu up in case he got into difficulties while fighting Kisame. The plan was that in the meantime Itachi would attack the boys.

They still did not seem to have noticed. When all this was over I would have to lecture them about never dropping their guard completely.

Suigetsu and Kisame stared at each other, holding their swords low so that they would be able to block any blow. Both were waiting for the other to attack.

„Ah, Kakashi, there you are", Itachi said. „I have wondered all the time. So this is the trap. But you made a mistake �" if I attack your precious little boys now, you won't be able to help them."

He looked at me leisurely, taking all the time he needed to make up his mind. I hoped that he would follow our plan.

„But I might decide to finish off you first, and then deal with my little brother and the Jinchuuriki."

I panicked. This was the worst case. He activated the Sharingan �" I activated mine. Next to him Kisame raised his sword to strike the first blow.

Casting genjutsus and manipulating other dimensions: Now it paid off that I had spent that much time training with Sasuke. Genjutsu after genjutsu I dissolved, only to find myself in another illusion. I fought off giant birds by creating giant dogs and followed Itachi to one strange, otherworldly place after the other. I fought him off well, I was even gaining a slight advantage �" then he attacked with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

I was unable to fight it off, even though I had it myself, but was overwhelmed by the worst memories of my life: My father's suicide, Obito's self-sacrifice, Sasuke's departure from Konoha. Again and again my decisions had been wrong, again and again I had not been able to reach out to the persons I should have been close to, had shied away from loving them, had withdrawn and rather stuck to the illusionary safety of the well-organized world of rules and regulations, that would help me to survive and give my life some direction, but that would never give me happiness and love. I had chosen glorious isolation over the risk of being turned down or rejected by someone I loved, I had found some substitute in the safe world of my books, instead of going out and making friends and finding love myself - again and again I had chosen safety over love, again and again the persons whom I should have loved had turned away from me and left.

Sasuke, I tried to tell myself. He had not left forever. He was with us again.

But it had not been my own doing. It had been Naruto's. He had been the one whose constant and unshakable love had made Sasuke return. I had failed again. I was useless, worthless, I did not deserve to be loved, never ever, I would always have to stick to my books. I was not even able to protect my present companion, Suigetsu, who was bleeding from many wounds now. I could not help him, I could just die to show him my loyalty, it was all I could do.

From a world far far away I heard Suigetsu's voice: „The real trap was of course that our little lovebirds are young eagles indeed."

They had finally arrived.

When I woke up, Naruto was kneeling behind me and Sasuke was sitting at my side. Seeing that I was awake, Naruto lifted me gently and Sasuke gave me to drink.

„Do you have enough chakra to summon your ninja-dogs?" Sasuke asked. „We need to call Juugo and the girls �" your wounds are well beyond my or Naruto's basic medical knowledge."

„What about Suigetsu?"

„Same for him."  
„And yourself? And Naruto?"

„We are fine."

„So what happened?"

„First the dogs."

I summoned Pakkun. He was never far away, and it took little chakra to summon him. He went to fetch Juugo and the girls.

„Really, Kakashi", Sasuke began when the dog had gone. „What were you thinking, letting yourself be attacked by Itachi. You knew that you were no match for him. You should have left it to me to fight him, as we had agreed. You are really lucky, you know, if Naruto and myself had not been with you in time, you would be dead now."

„Suigestu has talked me into following you and backing you up."

„Suigetsu has talked you into it. Now this is the poorest excuse I have ever heard."

I felt guilty.

„I did not want him to attack me. I just wanted to act as a backup for you, or for Suigetsu."

„Not wanting him to attack �" that's ridiculous. You should have stayed out of danger, leaving him to us. It would have been easier for us to defeat him without your interference. But, well, you are alive, and Suigetsu as well, that's what really counts."

„So you defeated him..."

„I would not be sitting here if I had not."

„And Kisame?"

„He is defeated as well, but not dead, just as Itachi. The girls will have to have a look at them."

„I thought you wanted to kill your brother."

„I did so. I don't care any more. He may be put to trial in Konoha."

„How did the fight go?"

„In the end it was disappointingly easy. Naruto was with me, as we had planned, and the Mangekyou Sharingan backfired on Itachi when he tried to use it on me. I saw his worst memories �" how he was seduced to become evil by some Uchiha Madara who at that time was working in the ANBU under some disguise �" the torture and the manipulations he used were among the worst I have ever seen �" then how he killed the family, how he spoke to me afterwards, the lonely years as a member of Akatsuki �" the worst one however was when he killed Shisui. It was worse than killing the clan, because then he still had a heart. It was as you said, he tore it out by killing Shisui even though he saw him looking up at him, unbelieving, scared, pleading to be spared. Knowing how he had been threatened and tortured by Madara I almost pitied him, but then I remembered that I had been even younger when I decided not to kill Naruto �" this was when he broke down."

„And Kisame?"

„Naruto used his Kagebunshin no Jutsu. Some Kagebunshin took his sword from him, so that the real Naruto could defeat him with his Rasengan."

He looked at Suigetsu who was bleeding from many wounds but had now woken up as well.

„Little lovebirds, eh? What did you take us for? Supermen, able to make love all the time! We did spend some time on preparing for the fight and thought of some moves of ourselves."

Juugo and the girls arrived. They looked after our wounds, and I gladly allowed myself to slide into uncounsciousness.

Suigetsu and I remained ill for quite some time, and Sasuke was again in charge of his team. They accepted him now more readily than before, no longer submitting to his superior strength, but trusting his circumspection and his judgement.

Feeling responsible for the team, he and Naruto did not separate themselves from us any more, not even during the night, as they might have to protect us. They tried to be silent, and we put up with them.

I was a bit worried about Naruto. While Sasuke and he had been rivals, he had never tired to push himself to his limits, getting stronger and stronger. Now that they were lovers he seemed to be content that Sasuke had grown much more powerful.

My worries were unfounded. Love had changed him as well, and just as Sasuke it had not weakened but strengthened him. He had become more thoughtful and less impulsive, and when we were well on our way, he began to train with Sasuke in the evenings: Learnings techniques that required concentration and strategy rather than brute force.

Besides, he knew that his true strength was not in fighting.

Three days after their victory and after their taking responsibility for the team he had worked the miracle that the combined medical knowledge of Karin and Sakura had not been able to achieve: Juugo was free from his homicidal impulses.

By the time we had arrived at the gates of Konoha, he had worked the second, even greater miracle:  
Itachi asked his younger brother to forgive him.

Sasuke was taken in surprise. He swallowed before he answered:

„I have no right to forgive you for what you did to our parents and to all the other members of our clan. You will have to face trial for that. But I will try to forgive you for what you did to myself."

He paused, braced himself to embrace Itachi �" well, he touched his shoulders and drew him to himself, but stopped when their heads were at a distance of some twenty centimetres.

„Try to be a better man than you were a boy! Naruto and I are now setting out to take down that Uchiha Madara and make him pay for what he did to you."

THE END


End file.
